uranimated18fandomcom-20200216-history
The Aristocritters (Uranimated18 Version)
Here's the Uranimated18 spoof for The Aristocats. Cast *Duchess - Fox (Skunk Fu) *Thomas O'Malley - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Marie - Ducky (The Land Before Time) *Toulouse - Skunk (Skunk Fu) *Berlioz - Peep (Peep and the Big Wide World) *Roquefort - Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo) *Madame Adelaide Bonfamille - Elsa (Frozen) *George Hautecourt - Jack Frost (Rose of the Guardians) *Edgar Balthazar - Rothbart (The Swan Princess) *Napoleon - Winnie the Pooh *Lafayette - Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) *Amelia - Babs Bunny (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Abigail - Fifi La Fume (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Uncle Waldo - Owl (Winnie the Pooh) *Scat Cat - Boris (Balto) *English Cat - Jock (Lady and the Tramp) *Chinese Cat - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *Italian Cat - Trusty (Lady and the Tramp) *Russian Cat - Eeyore (Winnie the Pooh) *Frou Frou - Grace (Home on the Range) *Milkman - Sir Ector (The Sword in the Stone) *French Chef - Chef Hatchet (Total Drama) Scenes *The Aristocritters (Uranimated18 Version) Part 1 - Opening Credits/Paris, 1910 *The Aristocritters (Uranimated18 Version) Part 2 - Jack Frost Arrives *The Aristocritters (Uranimated18 Version) Part 3 - Elsa Makes a Will *The Aristocritters (Uranimated18 Version) Part 4 - Self-Improvement Lessons *The Aristocritters (Uranimated18 Version) Part 5 - "Scales and Arpeggios"/Timothy Q. Mouse Stops by for Dinner *The Aristocritters (Uranimated18 Version) Part 6 - Critternapper *The Aristocritters (Uranimated18 Version) Part 7 - Lost in the Wilderness *The Aristocritters (Uranimated18 Version) Part 8 - Enter Tigger *The Aristocritters (Uranimated18 Version) Part 9 - Tigger's Plan/She Never Felt Lonely *The Aristocritters (Uranimated18 Version) Part 10 - Rothbart Reveals His Secret to Grace *The Aristocritters (Uranimated18 Version) Part 11 - A Narrow Escape for Critters/Tigger Saved Ducky from Drowning *The Aristocritters (Uranimated18 Version) Part 12 - Meet Babs Bunny and Fifi La Fume/'Introductions to Keep Things Proper' *The Aristocritters (Uranimated18 Version) Part 13 - Uncle Owl *The Aristocritters (Uranimated18 Version) Part 14 - Rothbart Tries to Retrieve His Hat and Umbrella *The Aristocritters (Uranimated18 Version) Part 15 - "Everybody Wants to Be a Critter" *The Aristocritters (Uranimated18 Version) Part 16 - Settling Down for the Night/Tigger's Offer *The Aristocritters (Uranimated18 Version) Part 17 - Home at Least *The Aristocritters (Uranimated18 Version) Part 18 - Timothy Q. Mouse Home at Least *The Aristocritters (Uranimated18 Version) Part 19 - Tigger to the Rescue *The Aristocritters (Uranimated18 Version) Part 20 - New Addition to the Family/'It's The End' *The Aristocritters (Uranimated18 Version) Part 21 - End Credits Movie used *The Aristocats Clip used *Skunk Fu! *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Pooh's Grand Adventures: The Search for Christopher Robin *A Winnie the Pooh Thanksgiving *The Tigger Movie *Piglet's Big Movie *Winnie the Pooh *The Land Before Time *The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure *The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving *The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists *The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island *The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of the Saurus Rock *The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire *The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze *The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water *The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration *The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysaurus *The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers *The Land Before Time XIII: Wisdom of Friends *The Land Before Time XIV: Journey of the Brave *The Land Before Time (TV Series) *Peep and the Big Wide World *Dumbo *Frozen *Rise of the Guardians *The Swan Princess *Tiny Toon Adventures *Balto *Balto II: Wolf Quest *Balto III: Wings of Change *Lady and the Tramp *Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure *Home on the Range *The Sword in the Stone *Total Drama Island *Total Drama Action *Total Drama World Tour *Total Drama Revenge of the Island *Total Drama All-Stars *Total DramaRama Gallery Fox-Is-Foxy-skunk-fu-6368537-764-431.jpg|Fox as Duchess Tigger.jpeg|Tigger as Thomas O'Malley Ducky.jpg|Ducky as Marie Skunk skunk fu.png|Skunk as Toulouse peep_big.png|Peep as Berlioz Timothy mouse.jpg|Timothy Q. Mouse as Roquefort NEWERElsaPose.png|Elsa as Madame Adelaide Bonfamille Jack Frost.jpg|Jack Frost as George Hautecourt King Rothbart.jpg|Rothbart as Edgar Balthazar Winnie The Pooh.jpeg|Winnie the Pooh as Napoleon Piglet-winnie-the-pooh-5.38.jpg|Piglet as Lafayette BabsHoldingMatch.jpg|Babs Bunny as Amelia Fifi_La_Fume.png|Fifi La Fume as Abigail Owl.jpg|Owl as Uncle Waldo Boris-balto-ii-wolf-quest-9.1.jpg|Boris as Scat Cat Jock TLATT.jpg|Jock as English Cat Rabbit-winnie-the-pooh-0.72.jpg|Rabbit as Chinese Cat Tramp2-disneyscreencaps_com-2781.jpg|Trusty as Italian Cat Eeyore.jpg|Eeyore as Russian Cat Profile_-_Grace.jpg|Grace as Frou Frou Sword-disneyscreencaps com-1661.jpg|Sir Ector as Milkman EliottAChef.png|Chef as French Chef Category:Uranimated18 Category:The Aristocats Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs